Chocolate Caramel
by Rue Arclight Sawatari
Summary: Rasa manis coklat di musim panas standard, tidak terlalu buruk bagi seorang Yuugo.


_**Story By: **_**Rue Arclight Sawatari.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Romance/Drama.**_

_**Pair: Yuugo x Shingo.**_

_**Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, Sho-ai, AU, OOC(**_**Salah satu chara belum tahu sifat aslinya, sih. Tapi keburu kepincut sama** **mereka**_**.)**_

_**A/N: **_**Entah kenapa suka lihat mereka~ Ya, isi kepala saya memang hobi mem-pairkan crack.**

_**xXx**_  
><em><strong>Chocolate Caramel<strong>_  
><em><strong>xXx<strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yuugo mengangkat tangan kanannya, dilihatnya bungkus coklat yang tersisa setengah isinya. Coklat batangan itu nyaris meleleh karena panasnya suhu kamar, namanya juga musim panas, sih. Huh, kenapa di <em>Standard Dimension<em> harus sepanas ini?

"Coklat di sini ternyata lebih manis ..., ada kesan berbeda dari gula atau _cream_-nya," gumam pemuda berponi pirang keemasan ala pisang itu. Kedua matanya mengerling, diliriknya remaja berambut coklat yang heboh bermain _game Capsule Monster_ di _laptop_. Dasar, panas-panas begini malah main _game_, sambil memaki-maki _player_ lain pula. Yuugo tak habis pikir.

"Oi, Shin?" panggil Yuugo.

Tak menyahut, anak itu malah mengeluh cuaca terlalu panas, meski sudah memakai kipas angin.

Yuugo mengerling kembali, dilihatnya _earphone_ yang terpasang di daun telinga Shingo. Yuugo memutar kedua bola matanya, pantas tidak dengar.

"Yeah! Mati kau, _Ghost_!" Seru Shingo heboh, asyik menyerang _monster _dalam game. Tak sedikitpun menghiraukan Yuugo yang sedari tadi berada di kamarnya.

Sementara itu, Yuugo kembali memperhatikan Shingo. Lebih tepatnya, pakaian yang dikenakannya. Sebagai manusia dari dimensi lain, Yuugo sering memperhatikan sesuatu di Standard sebagai pembelajaran. Salah satunya, cara manusia di dimensi memilih pakaian. Yuugo memperhatikan dengan jelas, Shingo memakai _A-shirt_ putih dan celana biru pendek di atas lutut. Shingo bilang, pakaian itu biasa dipakai kalau musim panas.

Diliriknya leher jenjang Shingo yang sedikit basah karena peluh, ukh ...

"YEAH! _WIN_!" Teriak Shingo, nyaris membanting komputer-nya. Murid elit LDS itu langsung merebahkan diri di lantai, lumayan, lantai keramik, 'kan, dingin. Seketika, _earphone_-nya terlepas dari daun telinganya.

Yuugo menghampirinya, "Kau menang lagi, Shin?"

Shingo nyengir mendengar, "Pasti! Kono neo Sawatari, pasti menang!"

Yuugo tersenyum, pemuda itu duduk tepat di sebelah Shingo. Tangannya masih memegang bungkus coklat. Shingo sendiri tak henti-hentinya menceritakan kehebatannya dalam membasmi lawan, taktik duel, hingga lainnya. Untung Yuugo mau saja mendengarkan, heran manusia dimensi lain ini, bisa tahan mendengar celotehan Shingo yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shingo berhenti, anak itu menegak limun dingin yang disediakan Yuugo sebelumnya. Enak sekali, serasa punya _butler _pribadi.

"Puah~ segar~ eh, Yuuya-kun _no futago_, itu coklat lama-lama meleleh, tidak kau habiskan?" tanya Shingo sembari mengusap bibirnya, bekas limun.

Bukannya menjawab, Yuugo malah menyodorkan coklat tersebut pada Shingo. "Kau mau?" tawar Yuugo.

"Tidak, bekasmu. Tak sudi aku makan, sudah terinfeksi virus," tolak Shingo terang-terangan, ia kembali berkutat pada _game_.

Yuugoo menyeringai, tak menyerah, "Kau yakin? Rasanya manis, kau suka yang manis-manis, 'kan?" tawar Yuugo lagi.

Shingo mendengus, ia menopang dagu dengan tangannya. "Tidak."

"Oke, biar kuhabiskan." Yuugo mulai memakan coklat batangannya, rasa manis coklat yang khas kembali ia rasakan. Kedua matanya fokus pada layar monitor, memperhatikan permainan Shingo.

Diam-diam, Shingo melirik Yuugo. Anak itu mulai tergoda melihat coklat batangan tersebut. Warna coklatnya kehitaman, ditaburi potongan kacang diselimuti karamel gurih. _Shit_, Shingo menelan ludah melihat coklat yang perlahan-lahan disantap oleh Yuugo.

"Kau mau?" tawar Yuugo mendadak, geli rasanya melihat Shingo yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya makan.

Shingo tersentak, cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke layar monitor. "Tidak! Sudah kubilang tidak!" Hih, gengsi.

"Tapi daritadi kaumemperhatikan tanpa henti, berarti mau, 'kan?"

"Berisik! Sudah kubilang aku tid—"

Perkataan Shingo terputus, anak itu serasa membatu saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya, disertai sesuatu yang mirip _cream_ dengan wangi kokoa dan karamel. Sejenak, Shingo terdiam, kedua matanya mengerjap cepat. Anak itu baru mendapatkan kesadarannya saat merasakan adanya tangan yang mendorong kepalanya dari belakang.

BUK!

"_ERO! DUELIST HENTAI!_"

_**xXx**_  
><em><strong>The End<strong>_  
><em><strong>xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sejujurnya ini fic OC, tapi biarlah.

**Shingo**: APA INI, BOCAH?!

**Rue**: *kabur*


End file.
